Loss of Innocence
by Tora Macaw
Summary: A voice is found. A story is told. One that begins at the dawning of time ... .


Loss Of Innocence

Story by Tora Macaw.

Concept by DSM

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Some other lucky, wonderful, clever person whose fantastic manga inspired me to take up tennis myself, has that great honour. I just like to play on his tennis court ...... and turn the boys into something else...... Neither is any infringement on Chrno Crusade intended by this piece. Any similarities to other texts are purely coincidental and not intentional unless specifically stated a such.

I am old. I've lived through a million sunrises, watched a million sunsets and danced beneath the shinning radiance of a million full moons. Not just one million, but many though-out my enchanted life. I was born when this insignificant rock (that slowly turns within the infinity that is the universe) was born, in a time of volcanos and giants.

My kind was plentiful then. We ruled the skies, lorded over the vast forests, and even commanded empires of snow and sand. Some of my kind even made their kingdoms in the trackless depths of the mighty and merciless ocean. A pitifully small group still dwell there, a breed apart, their numbers so vastly declined. Of my own kind, we are but a mere handful, a sad reminder of glory days now turned to dust.

They say to take care of nature and it will take care of you. It is a painful lie. Nature doesn't give a damn. Nature only looks after it's self; warming and comforting you one day, out to kill you the next. The giants that felt themselves to be so in control of their puny, foolish lives screamed in despair at this cruel revelation of the truth. The sky fire came, then the great cold. My kind are immortal. We live forever, yet even an eternal creature can die if a molten ball of hellish, sky fire should slam into you. Many of my friends perished due to such an occurrence. Caught out in the open, I too would have died. I lived only because he-who-ruled saved my worthless hide. Together, we watched a dynasty of 100 million years come brutality crashing down. It seemed all life that wasn't my kind would vanish.

O-oh, no. Nature is as cunning as it is cruel. The fur bearers, creatures so vastly different to us, lived on. At first, my kind watched their pitiful struggles with amusement. It seemed to be that nature's bold, new experiment was doomed to fail. But, as endless eons wheeled and passed, the warm bloods slowly changed, growing ever stronger. Oh yes. I remember how those changes took place.

One day in particular, a hot-blood stood upon it's hind legs, his clumsy movements a gross mimicry of our own. How I laughed that day!! Standing on my strong back legs, I circled the beast, delighting in it's ridiculous attempts to walk the same way. Watching us, my king warned me to be wary; but I could see no threat at all in that scrawny, unbalanced pile of bone and sinew. To me, it was but an amusement. How wrong I was. It turned out to be neither amusement, nor friend.

Oh, it was harmless enough at first. Some of my kind took it into their heads to watch over and protect these animals, carefully nurturing their somewhat doubtful intelligence. The hot bloods thrived under such tutelage, cried out their thanks, then SAVAGELY BETRAYED us! lacking claw, fang and leaping strength, the tiny monster that called itself _human_ used the very knowledge _my_ kind had given them, to turn their food-giving weapons against us. At first, to my intense sorrow, my kind was innocent, turning a blind eye to such atrocities, saying it was moon madness or accidents. After all, we had taught the humans how to survive ---- surely they wouldn't even think of harming us!!

FRAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was no accident!!!!! It was a cruel, merciless act of blood, carefully plotted and planned! ! Those of us outraged enough to turn on the humans, waged a long and gruesome war lasting a millennia!! On both sides, there were many who did not survive. The humans grew ever stronger, more cunning; yet our numbers remained strong. Some of us were able to befriend some humans in hope of bringing an end to the bloody conflict, but always came those who feared and hated us simply because of what we are.

Then came our darkest hour. The vile creatures found a new way to hunt us, a way that gave no chance of defence. They attacked our nests. It is not in the males nature to help raise our young; and besides, most females won't tolerate a male's presence at that time. Alone and bound to their clutch, nesting females became easy targets for attacking groups. Their method was to kill or drive away the mother, then kill the young. Innocent hatchlings, not even broken shell, brutally destroyed before their lives had even begun!!!! With our young shattered, our life-bearing females dying, our numbers at last began to dwindle. In a last ditch effort to protect us, our great, golden king gathered us all into one final, great, hiding place. We were safe from humans, but not our own hearts. We are solitary by nature, and being thrown in together bought about chaos and conflict. Even our king was not immune.

We found ourselves on the brink of disaster, when a great miracle occurred. The dawning sky over our hiding place glowed with an incredible golden light, a perfection of radiance unmatched by the rising sun, accompanied by a symphony of song unrivaled by human throats or even our own. That day the Hikari, the angel folk of the upper realm, emerged from the dawn. They stopped our fighting, healed our wounds, then spoke to us. For a long time, the dwellers of heaven had witnessed our plight; and decided to help us. A great council sat until the first stars awakened. Between the Hikari of the heavens, and we who once ruled the mortal plane, a bond was sealed and a mighty pact was made. We would bind ourselves to those whose lives paralleled our own - creatures of magic or immortality also suffering at the hands of humanity. To us fell the duties of protection, a lasting vigilance over the precious few remaining Kirin (unicorns) and other magic beings. In return, the Hikari protected us. Time continued it's relentless march. Our world circled the sun, never veering from it's path, imprisoned within it's confines of space; as we ourselves became imprisoned within the fewer remaining hidden spaces that ever-expanding and ruthlessly-greedy humans kept forcing us into.

It was a cold day some 300 years past this day on which I tell my story, that I first met my new, Hikari, bond partner. Since the beginning of the great pact, I had seen many an angel guardian come and go. Although pleasant, none were really my friend. Then came a change. A decision had been made among the ruling council of the upper realm, that a single Hikari be appointed guardian to each of my kind, becoming a bond partner, to protect and guide each other throughout eternity. As I longed for a true companion, this arrangement, I felt, was perfect.

For the first time in many years, my kind were all called together; and at that time, I saw all my brethren - whom I hadn't seen for so very long. My king, of course, was there to over see the pairings; along with the newly appointed lord of the Hikari, the proud and cold Raidon of the Divine Star clan. As I was among the last to be chosen, I watched in envy as those were partnered. By Lord Raidon's royal decree; female partnered female, and male partnered male. Sadly, by this time, my gender greatly outweighed those of my opposite. Numbers assembled on that wind-swept, lonely, desert plain that day steadily dwindled. By sunset, I found myself all but alone. My king was most fortunate; as his high station of supreme ruler of my kind, indeed the first ever to break shell in that grand garden of infant earth, demanded the full protection of every Hikari at any time of need. Not for him a single bond mate, but the care of all. For the first time in my VERY long life, I knew jealously.

The Hikari woman Amaya came to me, gently bidding me to follow her. She led me, not to some area of the mortal plain as I had expected, but gave me the rare privilege previously granted only to my king ---- a visit to the upper realm. Here, it was all warm sunshine and light, a most beautiful place I felt I could forever exist in. Finding myself here, where none but one of my kind had ever trod, I was overwhelmed. The regal, Hikari woman who had watched over me for the past 50 earth years, led me into the vast marble halls of the Shining Cloud clan, and here I discovered the reason for my visit. A lovely Hikari women crouched upon a glittering blanket, her wings shaking as she gently laboured to give birth. This sight greatly surprised me, as the HIkari rarely bring forth life. Yet, it was happening right before me, and I was completely stunned as to why I had been granted such an incredible privilege. I will never forget that magical moment the angel child was born. He slid from his mother in a glowing, silvery white birth sac that fell apart so the infant seemed to spring from within. He didn't cry as humans did, but lay there laughing, his chubby hands waving and legs kicking, obviously very happy to be born. His mother shed several tears of joy, then lifted her son into her arms. Trading a smile with the one who was her mate, she tenderly whispered a name:_ "KEIGO_."

Thus, I first learnt the name of my friend, my guardian, my bond partner, for ever more. Standing, his mother held him up before me. I very carefully lowed my head to sniff him. Keigo cut loose with a happy squeal, then reached out with eager hands to pull on my nostrils!! While I snorted and tried to regain my dignity; his parents politely chuckled behind their hands, then lovingly told him to behave. He merely looked at me, then waved a hand. Amaya now told me my time in the upper realm was done. I had one final look at the baby, then returned to the mortal realm under the protection of the ancient Jinnai, the first Hikari. It would be a wait of 14 earth years until Keigo had grown enough, to take up his duties to me. Time passed in it's endless dance. I lived as Jinnai instructed me to ------- watching over the Kirin mare, Hua; and her mate, the mighty stallion Tekeo. Keigo descended from the upper realm to become my bond mate, and Jinnai departed for places unknown. I have not seen him since.

Many more years passed me by. The creatures entrusted to our protection thrived and would have reborn, if not for the coming of the dark ones. They came not from Thleer, the lower realm; but from Jigoku, the under land beneath. It was he, the demon Aion, that seized control of Jigoku when his twin brother Aidon ascended the throne of Thleer. Bitter and angry at being denied the kingship, Aion sought out new ways to gain power in the form of the dark hunters. These elite demons from clans loyal to Aion, captured those of the Mythic Brotherhood to feed on their life force to give strength to their leader, and no creature was safe. Only the strongest Hikari or mightiest of my kind may face them, and live to tell the tale. Yet still, the dark hunters preyed upon our charges; stole away their powers, 'till only a scant handful remained.

They may have killed even I, if not for the dawning of the new darkness that took their attention away from the Brotherhood: the rising of _THE BLOOD_. These near-humans had the ancient powers of the forgotten gods, the mystic strength that was interwoven within the very fabric of all life itself. Indifferent nature had found a worthy challenger, a champion that embraced rather then fled the very worst of it's chaotic force. Those incredible individuals held the balance of life within their hands. Perhaps it would be they, not us, who could bring about the brotherhoods salvation, or even save humanity from itself, if not for the dark hunters. From the first discovery, The Blood were ruthlessly hunted down, their lives horrifically taken, and we were powerless to stop them. As they were "human," and the only ones who could threaten the very souls of the Hikari themselves, the ancient pact forbid us to assist them. Many of my kind protested. A few left the protection of the Hikari and the clans, to guard the remaining 'Blood; but sadly, in vain. The dark hunters proved to be stronger; and away from protection, extermination was swift. Within the tiny space of 200 Earth years, The Blood became all but extinct.

Then came my own personal tragedy. Sixteen years before this time I tell my story, the dark hunters pursued Hua and Tekeo. Both Keigo and I fought them, but they attacked in great force. Tekeo bravely sacrificed himself so we could escape with Hua, who was heavy with the stallion's foal. She soon gave birth, only to be found once more. A new and desperate battle took place. We were able to defeat the hunters; but much to our sorrow, Hua received a fatal wound. Unable to be healed due to the hunters powers, she lived only long enough to assist Keigo with a spell to transform her colt into a human baby; to be raised among them, undetected by the dark ones. Today, I keep the company of Keigo; as we watch over the last Kirin in his, and our, human disguise. He is a beautiful, gentle creature who has so thoroughly captured his Hikari guardians heart; and even softened my own. Other members of the Mythic Brotherhood have joined us, including the last of the five remaining 'Blood. He is the youth Akira who has the formidable protection of a lone, rogue Hikari and a half-demon, half-Heavens-Gate warrior for whom I feel the greatest respect.

Today, all the Mythic's no longer live in wild freedom. We are forced to assume the clumsy human shape, forever shackled to their pitiful lives; forced to live as them. There are still a handful that don't, but they struggle in vain to survive. I look up to see my king approaching, surrounded by the sad strays we have become. Walking with a proud, regal bearing no ordinary human teenager can match; my golden king nods a silent greeting in passing, our telepathic minds briefly touching. His hazel-gold eyes are solemn as he goes on his way. The variety of different Mythic's in his care chatter among themselves; then, they have passed. My immortal kind have watched the world turn; empires rise, battle, fall, survive, then slowly rise again. It is a much harsher universe, this sad ancient earth; a tragic loss of innocence for those who once roamed its boundless lands or soared with freedom through open sky. A hand raises, fingers snap. An imperious order rings out "KABAJI!!" I turn my human head to gaze; at my human-disguised, Hikari friend and partner; out of dark, human eyes. I miss being in my true draconian form, but duty calls; and I shall forever do as expected of me, sorrowful as that future may sometimes be. Stooping to lift the sleepy Kirin in my arms - I swiftly let my gaze rove over the phantom forms of pooka; elf; young, brown dragon; wraith; and demon - then follow silently in Atobe's wake.

ENDLESS .....................................

Well reader, I hoped you enjoyed this little introduction to my Prince of Tennis: Mythic Brotherhood series. A VERY BIG thank you must go to the series original concept designer, fan fic' author and personal friend, DSM (who is also my own personal "Atobe").

The idea of turning the cast of Prince of Tennis into mythical creatures arose during a long car journey in our state's southwest with minion363 and "Kerin". DSM told me she had it partially figured out how the series would go, and would feature 4 original characters of her own. We discussed it the whole time in the car, then finalised what people would be what creature, over a very-tasty, Italian-cooked, roast dinner. On returning home, I began to play round with story ideas. I wrote them up on paper (as I always do ), then showed them to DSM. Well, "Atobe," is a very BUSY girl, and (so far) hasn't had the time to play with these stories; so with her permission, I've started to rewrite, and post them myself. enjoy.

edited by "Kerin Macaw" B.A.(English) - any gramatical or spelling mistakes are mine!


End file.
